


All he wanted

by Dark_raven144



Category: Rugrats
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_raven144/pseuds/Dark_raven144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuckie wake up earlier to see what Santa Claus (or something like that) brought to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All he wanted

**Author's Note:**

> It is my third fanfiction in English and my first from Rugrats.  
> Thanks to Naty and Edu

He woke up happy. He took his glasses from his bedside table, touched the ground with his tinny feet and felt the morning cold passing trough his body. With large and quiet footsteps, he went down the stairs into the living room where the Christmas Tree was.

Every year at Christmas, since he lost his mother, all he wanted was having a mother again. All the other's "Mommies" were great and took care of him very well when he needed it, but having a Mommy for himself would make Chuckie complete. 

So, one step at a time, he went down the stairs. Tommy said to him that when people wish really hard for what they want, Panta Saus - or something like this, he didn’t remember -, a guy with a Red Hood, like that crazy girl on the woods with candies, would bring the gift to him. Unless you weren't a good person. What made Chuckie think that was why Angelica's parents were always giving her presents - Panta Saus would never give her presents for being a good kid. 

When he arrived at the living room, the tree was shinny and flashing with lights. He spent some time watching that beauty, wishing that the gift he most wanted would be under the Christmas Tree. Slowly he got close to the pile of gifts and started to look at something bigger than him. He found nothing. Chuckie sighed. Another Christmas, another wish, another "no" from the Red guy. 

He heard his father's room door opening and sat on the ground, waiting for him. 

“Good morning, Chuckie!” Chass said happily. “I have great news. We are going to Paris!” 

With these news, Chuckie knew that going to this place called Paris would change his life.


End file.
